I dare you to move
by Sharaya
Summary: Story is from Hermione Point of View, Her and Harry are happy together....with His life falling apart the only thing he has to count on is her...but when an unexpected event happens...how will Harry and Hermione handle it.


Chapter 1 It was a MistakeEverything is not ok  
  
I can hear those words soar throughout my head, It replays over and over again. Each time with more impact. It was all my fault, I never meant for him to leave...how did we get here. Not to long ago we were declaring our love for each other.  
  
4 weeks previously  
  
Harry combed my hair with his fingers stroking it slowly...he knew I liked it. I turned around to give him a peck on the lips. He smiled and went back to playing with my hair. I began to think the world couldn't get any better. Having Harry around was better then I ever would have imagined. I knew he loved me, thats what made me feel even more special. Suddenly Harry started to scream out. His grip on my body had loosened and he went down to the floor holding his head. Shouting out "it hurts!". My first instinct was to go get help but as I tried to leave he grabbed my arm.  
  
Stay with me He said slowly and polite as ever. He was in pain, I just wanted to get him help. I looked at his beautiful eyes and sat down with him. hugging him tight and rocking him back in forth like I would a baby. He rubbed his scar constantly...it began to die down. He was starting to feel better. He was struggling to fight the urge to scream louder. I am sure he was trying to be strong for me...I wish he wouldn't do that. He held his hand on his scar for a good 2 minutes before I lightly removed them from his head.  
  
Are you ok He didn't respond, he looked pretty shaken up. I felt so helpless and confused. I stroked his head amd kissed his fore head. We sat there on his bed saying nothing...I decided to wait for him to do something. He started to move which broke the hug I had on tightly. He sat up straight and grabbed hold of my hand. He moved in and kissed me. We stopped and his face was less then an inch away or so it seemed.  
  
I love you Hermione...I would be lost without you The innocence in his voice was beyond adorable. It was charming in everyway. It was the first time he told me he loved me. With A big smile plastered on my face I said I love you to Harry.  
EndFlashback  
  
Things weren't like this anymore. ..I thought about all that has happened, wondering if I didn't go to see Draco would things be any different. Everything important seemed so distant, Harry was what was important to me now and I lost him! Sometimes I wish we were different...that Harry didn't have this intense amout of stress. I actually just wanted to run away with Harry and live like a muggle. I wish we could run away...he wished it too.  
  
3 weeks previously  
  
We were sitting in Rons room, It was christmas break and The Weasleys allowed Harry to come stay with them. It was dark out and we were waching television. I was laying down with Harry. We were looking up at the ceiling while playing with each others fingers...dangling our hands in the air. Ron was into the show, I guess you can say we weren't paying attention. You can hear shouting coming from down stairs... we all asumed Fred and George was getting yelled at. We were right. Ron smiled after he heard Fred began to stutter when trying to explain what he had did.  
  
I gotta see this Ron smirked unbable to restrain himself from seeing his brothers get introuble. He got up and left the room. Harry and I finally stopped playing with our eachothers hands and I turned over and rested my head on harrys chest. He began to stroke my hair again.  
  
Why can't we have vacations more often I said...It was so peaceful. There was no worries although...even during the calmess of days I could sense Harry pain, the pain he had to carry with him. His scar began to hurt a week ago...making it the 2nd time in less than a month. He made me promise not to tell. He didn't want to have to go through being watched over constantly...never haveing privacy...never having privacy with me.  
  
One day you know...just you and me. We'll leave I looked up at Harry romoving my face from his chest.  
  
What are you talking about I said playfully  
  
I want to leave. I want to just go and keep going. Get away from Voldemort forever, I am who I am...I just want to be able to be happy. My parents lives were stolen from them...they were stolen from me. They had so much years left in them, and I just don't want to see that happen to us. Harry sat up and cuped my face in his hand.  
  
One day, not now. I don't expect to leave yet...I know hogwarts and magic is important to you and I would never make you leave. But Hermione...I just want you to know you are all thats's keeping me here. His eyes started to water, He wouldn't cry but I know he wanted to. His words spoke to me...I looked away from him and thought about it, how crazy it would be. How much we sounded like teenagers. My life was at hogwarts...but my future is with Harry...He looked at me waiting for me to respond.  
  
Why wait?!? When you're ready... I am It was the most unthought out thing I've ever said but I meant every word of it. Harry looked extremely surprised...he smiled and I hugged him.  
  
Ok then...We'll leave  
End Of Flashback  
  
How can things had been so perfect but now so bad...how could my world turn upside so quickly...It was only one mistake...a mistake that will never be forgotten


End file.
